plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Party Corn
|weapon = Party Busters |abilities = Party Time! |rarity = Legendary }} Party Corn is a Legendary Kernel Corn variant in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2. Like with other "Party" variants, when Party Corn gets enough vanquishes in a session, he will enter Party Time!, which makes him move faster and deal higher damage. However, like other party variants, Party Corn's stickers cannot be obtained through sticker packs (excluding Infinity Packs), but instead the player must open Eternity Chests in Infinity Time to obtain the stickers to unlock him, meaning the player must get 25,000 Time Shards or more to have a chance at unlocking him. Like all Legendary variants, only two stickers are required to unlock him. He does 8-10 damage in Party Time! Normally, he does 5-7 damage. Descriptions Stickerbook description Party Corn was deep undercover, investigating a particularly raucous celebration when he heard about the Battle of Zomburbia. With no time to change out of his party garb, he sprang into action, Party Busters at the ready. In-game description Vanquish foes to fill his meter and initiate Party Time, where you'll move faster and deal extra damage! Abilities Strategies With As a Party Corn, be aware that your primary weapon fire is slightly weaker than the default Kernel Corn's primary weapon fire. The difference in damage is small, but noticeable. Play this Corn as you would the default one. Spray your weapon into zombies at close to long range, throw your Butter Barrage into groups of Zombies, Shuck Shot still or approaching targets and Husk Hop Zombies that come too close. Vanquish any AI zombies and Zombie turrets you come accross as they fill up your Legendary meter. Be careful, as getting vanquished and then respawning resets the meter. Counter this by staying near a Sunflower (that you know will probably revive you). During "Party Time!", you will take less damage, inflict more damage and move faster. This doesn't mean that you are invincible. Move unpredictably to make it difficult for enemies to shoot you. Against A Party Corn that isn't in "Party Time!" is much less of a threat compared to the stock Corn, the Kernel Corn. His reduced base damage makes him much safer to approach and engage. Be aware that he still has his Husk Hop and Shuck Shot abilities to defend himself with. This Corn is most dangerous when he enters "Party Time!". The damage reduction along with the increased movement speed make it very difficult to vanquish him. Try to take him out before he gets it. Like most big characters in this game, Party Corn is weak against Ice variants of Zombies. Balancing changes Graveyard Variety Pack DLC *Changed how projectile looks * Trouble in Zombopolis: Part One DLC * * * * * Trouble in Zombopolis: Part Two DLC * * September 2017 Patch * February 2018 Patch * * * Gallery Party Corn GW2.png Trivia *When "Party Time!" is activated, the metal jam plays. *Similar to many other Legendary variants, he is eighties-themed. *Despite being shown with a cereal bowl on his neck in the Stickerbook, he does not have one in gameplay. **The said cereal bowl is known as the "Soggy Cereal" Customization. *He has the same character model as BBQ Corn, however he is styled differently. *He is implied to be one of the three agents who got sucked into infinity in the mid-1980s. *When the "Mission IMP-ossible" event was availabile in the Super Mix Mode, he and Party Imp caused the game to lag if the player played as one of them in the aforementioned event. **They were soon removed from the event's roster. **This also happened during the Boogie Down Brawl Super Mixed Mode. Category:Playable characters Category:Legendary plants Category:Plant variants Category:Legendary variants Category:Party variants Category:Kernel Corn variants